1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with multi operating systems.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
A mobile phone has been widely implemented in people's daily life. Recently, a mobile phone with multi operating system has become a trend, resulting in that it provides a user with operating interest in switching different operating systems. However, there are different categories of icon for different operating systems. Hence, how to design an electronic device with multi operating systems and with icons capable of showing a user which one of the operating systems is currently executed becomes an issue in the industry.